Big Nate the Movie
by The Orwellian Writer
Summary: In the first Big Nate story, Nate hypnotizes Gina, with disastrous results.
1. Chapter 1: Gina, The Honor Roll Student

**BIG NATE: THE MOVIE**

Chapter 1: Gina, The Honor Roll Student

Nate Wright is sitting at his desk.

He thought to himself, "I'm doomed," because he was taking a pop quiz for social studies.

You would know that he meant it when he said he was doomed because he had slammed his head against his desk, and was moaning.

Finally, he decided to start his test.

It was a test on the 27 amendments.

Suddenly the social studies teacher, Mrs. Godfrey said, **"10 minutes left, class."**

Nate filled in question number 20.

**"9 minutes left, class."** Mrs. Godfrey said.

Nate filled in question number 24.

**"7 minutes left, class."** Mrs. Godfrey said.

Nate slowly filled in question number 27.

**"5 minutes left, class." **Mrs. Godfrey said.

Nate filled in question number 30.

**"3 minutes left, class."** Mrs. Godfrey said.

Nate filled in question number 32, but he was hesitating.

**"1 minute left, class."** Mrs. Godfrey said.

Nate quickly filled in question 34, and was about to finish the final question when…

**"TIME'S UP!"** Mrs. Godfrey shouted.

"Mrs. Godfrey I'm not…." Nate started to say.

"Quiet, Nate." Mrs. Godfrey barked.

"I am doomed." Nate thought to himself as his test was collected.

* * *

The next day, Mrs. Godfrey was passing out the graded quizzes.

"Here, Nate." Mrs. Godfrey said as she handed Nate his quiz.

Nate looked down at his quiz.

His eyes popped out of his head.

**"An F!"** he shouted. "But I got all of them right!"

"It was a completion grade." Mrs. Godfrey replied.

"But it's always a matter of it being right!" Nate shouted.

Then, Nate started banging his head against the desk again.

"Mrs. Godfrey, Nate is distracting me." The girl who sat behind Nate, Gina said.

**DETENTION AGAIN.**

**

* * *

**

Later, Nate and his friends, Teddy and Francis, were walking down the hallway.

"If it weren't for Gina and her lying, I wouldn't have detention." Nate grumbled.

Francis heard this.

"What do you mean, lying?" he asked.

"There was nothing for me to distract her from!" Nate shouted.

"Yes, there was." A voice said.

Nate, Teddy, and Francis spun around.

There, of course, was Gina.

"Well, what was it, Perfect Person?" Nate asked.

"I was reading my report card." Gina said." I made the honor roll.

This set Nate off, which you don't want to ever do.

"You're not supposed to read during class!" he shouted." You should have detention, not me!"

Then, I guess he decided as long as he was mad, he should go insane as well.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" he shouted in a half insane, half carnival-like voice. "I give you our latest freak, Gina, the Honor Roll Student!"

"You set him off." Teddy said to Gina.

"Sorry." Gina said rolling her eyes.

Then, Nate walked over to the office door to get yet another lecture from the principal.

He walked inside.

He sat on a chair outside a door with "PRINCIPAL NICHOLS" on it.

"Nate, the principal will see you now." the secretary, Mrs. Shipulski said.

Nate sighed, and walked into the principal's office.

As he did so, big orange letters popped up saying BIG NATE: THE MOVIE.


	2. Chapter 2: The Idea

_Merry Christmas! Here is a new chapter of Big Nate: The Movie!_

Chapter 2: The Idea

One hour later, Nate walked out of the detention room, grumbling. He walked through the empty halls, heading for the door. Sure, he had tried to explain that Gina was the one who deserved detention, and not him, but did any of them believe him? Of course not. "Someday" he thought. "Gina is going to get what she deserves." He didn't realize at the time how right he was about that little thought. He also realized how used he was to being the last kid in school. Not long after, he walked in through his front door. "Hi Dad."

"Hello Nate." His father said. "I see you got detention again."

"Yes." Nate replied. "It's actually kind of insulting that you barely care."

"Oh, I care." Dad said. "This is officially your 200th detention."

Nate rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately, I guess I have to work on my homework now." With that, he left the room. He pulled his hideously large backpack off of his back and pulled out his homework… That is if he could find it. He reached deep in there. Really deep. Soon only his legs were sticking out. There was a pause as the backpack vibrated a little. Then suddenly, Nate popped out, all dirty and holding a book. Nate had really lucked out that day. **Really** lucked out. All he had for homework was to read a chapter from this class book he had been assigned. The only problem was actually reading the book.

He sat down in the bed, and opened the book. He flipped through the pages for about three seconds. "Ah." he said. "Here we are. "Chapter 1." He began to read. It took him a very short time to realize the book wasn't boring after all. In fact, he got so interested in it that before he knew it, he was halfway through the book. It was about how there was this boy who hated school, and was constantly insulted by a girl who always got good grades. One day he hypnotized her into acting the opposite of how she normally was. Nate put down the book. He compared the relationship between the boy and the girl to the relationship between him and Gina. He thought about the plot. Then a very, very, **very** evil smile crossed his face. "Tomorrow, I'm gonna hypnotize Gina, and then she'll finally get what she deserves!" he declared triumphantly. He laughed as he thought of what he would make her do.

"Dad, do you have a pocket watch anywhere?" he asked his dad as he was reading the newspaper.

"We have your grandfather's old watch in my bedroom."

"Thanks, Dad!" he said, darting off to get the watch.

"I really don't want to know, do I?" he thought to himself, burying himself deeper in the newspaper.

Uh oh…

The next day, Nate explained his "brilliant" plan to Francis and Teddy. In response they simply stared at him. Then Francis replied.

"You're crazy." He said. "Don't you realize that people who are smart are a lot harder to hypnotize?"

"That's how I'll get her to agree to it!" Nate said. "Of course she'll try to prove that I can't hypnotize her, and that's when I'll hypnotize her!"

Francis thought it over. "I can't believe that I'm saying these words, but that might actually work!"

"I'm gonna do it during lunch, but first I gotta make it through the rest of the day."

At that point, the homeroom bell rang, and Francis and Teddy walked over to their lockers. "Good luck." Teddy said. At that point Nate realized what a brutal day it was gonna be until lunch.

Woooooooooooooooooooooooowww wwwwww, was that day dragged out. It took 5 minutes for Nate to realize that. You know how he realized it?

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllloooooooooooooooooooooooo , ccccccccccclllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssss , tttttttttttttttooooooooooooo oooddddddddddddddddddddddaaa aaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy wwwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiillllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnn aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbooooooooooooooooooooooooou uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuutttttttttttttttttttt tt ttttttttttttttttttttthhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeccccccccccccclllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrraaaaaaaaaattttttttttt ttttttttttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnn ooooooooooooooofffffffffffff ffff IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIInnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnddddddd dddddeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppp ppeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnn nnnnnndddddddddddddddddddeee eeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnccccccc cccccccccceeeeeeeeeeee…" Mrs. Godfrey said in Nate's view of time. Nate looked at the clock. It was 39 minutes to the end of first period. Then there were 45 minutes of English. Then 45 minutes of Art. THEN Lunch. Aw man. This day would kill him before he ever ate again.

There were exactly 126 minutes till Nate got to lunch. He took it 5 minutes at a time. His schedule went somewhat like this:

121 minutes to go.

116 minutes to go.

111 minutes to go.

106 minutes to go.

101 minutes to go.

96 minutes to go.

91 minutes to go.

86 minutes to go. Officially second period.

81 minutes to go. By this point Nate was a little crazy. When he began to write his poem, he started writing some kind of nonsensical drivel with the word "Gina" written in here and there. He handed it in to Ms. Clarke. She took 30 seconds to read the 'poem'. She just looked at him. "After school detention, Nate." She said. Nate walked away, grumbling. "Someday those security cameras will be installed, and I'll be the happiest teacher in the school." She paused. "Of course, all the teachers are probably saying that right now."

48 minutes to go.

41 minutes to go. Officially third period.

36 minutes to go. Nate grabbed a hunk of clay, and began whamming it like his hand was a mallet.

"What are you doing?" Francis asked.

"Ginaginaginaginagina…" Nate simply said over and over.

Francis sighed.

9 minutes to go.

4 minutes to go.

3 minutes to go.

2 minutes to go.

1 minute to go.

30 seconds to go. 29… 28… 27… 26… Nate just gave up. He knew he wouldn't make it. Right on cue, the bell rang. It was time for lunch.

DUN DUN DUN…


	3. Chapter 3: Hypnosis Horrors

Chapter 3: Hypnosis Horrors

Nate, Francis, and Teddy ran into the lunch room, wildly searching for Gina.

"It's time!"Nate said with a really large grin on his face.

At that moment, Francis spotted Gina. She was sitting on her lunch table, doing her homework from her first 3 periods. Francis rolled his eyes. "Typical Gina." he thought. Then, he turned to his friends. "I found her!" he shouted.

Nate's grin then went beyond what was physically possible and got a lot bigger. "Okay, now it's **really **time!" He began to walk towards Gina.

Francis and Teddy hesitated for a few seconds. "This will not end well." Francis said to Teddy. "With Nate, it never does." Teddy said.

Nate sat down at Gina's table. "Hello, Gina." He said with a snide look on his face. He then realized that Gina was too absorbed in her homework to notice he was there. "**Gina!**"he yelled in anger.

Gina jumped in surprise. "What are you doing here, Nate?" she asked him.

Nate looked at her. "Well Gina, I recently heard that it is incredibly hard to hypnotize somebody who is really intelligent."

Gina smirked. "Well then it would be impossible to hypnotize me." She replied confidently.

Nate smiled. That was exactly what he had been expecting her to say. She had no clue what her gigantic ego was walking her into. "You have no proof of that, Gina." He said calmly.

Gina was now angry. "Just try to hypnotize me Nate! I can't wait to see your reaction when you realize that I'm way too smart to be hypnotized by you, who just so happens to be the biggest idiot in this entire school!"

Now, normally Nate would be angry about a mean comment like this one, but he was already too happy that his plan was working in his favor already. "Okay then." He told her. He then pulled a dark purple turban out of his pocket, and began to wrap it around his head. Gina rolled her eyes. Francis and Teddy, who had recently arrived, also rolled their eyes. Francis was suddenly reminded of the time that he had thought his book fair money had been stolen from his locker, so Nate had dressed up like Sherlock Holmes(he called these his 'sleuthing clothes'), but then it had turned out that the money was right behind him the entire time… Francis was brought back to reality by Nate suddenly taking the pocket watch he was going to use to hypnotized Gina with from his…pocket. "Let's do this then" he said. He began to swing the watch in front of Gina's face. "Now Gina, I want you to watch this…well, watch as it swings back and forth…back and forth…back and forth…" This was the last thing Gina heard before she became completely hypnotized.

Nate smiled when he realized Gina's eyes had glazed over and turned gray. Then he realized he didn't have an idea of what he would do next. But **then** he remembered the whole reason he was doing this to Gina, and had what he thought was his best idea ever. "Gina, whenever you are doing your homework, or somebody asks you a question, you will become the dumbest person ever, and come up with an incredibly wrong answer that doesn't even make a bit of sense. Got it?"

Gina simply nodded his head to show that she 'understanded'

Nate smiled again. "Now when I snap my fingers, you will forget that I came over to talk to you, and your hypnotic programming will only work again in the situations previously stated. Got it?"

Gina nodded again.

Nate snapped his fingers and ran away as fast as he could. "Okay" he said to Teddy and Francis. "The plan is that we quiz her on random subjects so we can be sure the hypnosis really worked.

His friends nodded and walked over to Gina. "Hey Gina!" said Teddy. "Pop Quiz!" Gina looked attentive. "What year did the Civil War begin?" he asked. Gina's eyes glazed over again. "2590000." She responded. Nate smiled his biggest smile yet.

Francis walked over. "Who first proposed the law of gravity?" he asked. "Elvis." She answered. Nate smiled larger, seriously close to cracking up.

Nate himself walked over "What's 2+2?" he asked. "Uh…3.99?" she answered.

Nate, Francis and Teddy cracked up. They had never laughed so hard in their entire life. Gina snapped out of her trance. "What's so funny?" she asked. Well, that just made them laugh even harder than before. They laughed until it was time to go to class.

Boy was Gina in for it!

IT was science, the last class of the day. Gina had already freaked out a bunch of teachers with her sudden stupidity. Mr. Galvin was teaching his class about atoms.

"Gina, what is the center of an atom?" he asked Gina.

Gina's eyes glazed over. "Thomas Edison." She answered

Mr. Galvin frowned and Nate grinned.

"What do you call the orbs rotating the atom?" the teacher asked Gina.

"I before E." she answered.

"Are you the real Gina?" asked the really freaked out Mr. Galvin.

"Bacon." answered Gina.

As Mr. Galvin fainted, Nate said to himself "I will never get tired of this!"

He was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4: The Downside: For Gina

Chapter 4: The Downside: For Gina

As the bell rang for first period the next day, Nate sat in wait for the next stupid thing Gina would do when asked a question. And then, Ms. Godfrey started talking.

"Good morning, class." She said. "Today we will be continuing our unit on the Declaration of Independence and its truths. Can anyone tell me five statements written somewhere in the Declaration of Independence?"

Gina's hand shot up and she yelled "Ooh! OOH!"

Nate smiled evilly. Here it came.

"Gina, can you tell me five statements written in the Declaration of Independence?" Ms. Godfrey asked.

Gina's eyes glazed over and turned a gray color as she went back into hypnosis. Then she listed off five of the stupidest things she could think of.

"Dibs on everything. Forever."

"There's a **math test** next period?"

"A **small** **medium **at **large!**"

"BACK! BACK, FOUL BEAST!"

"And I must say, I found me fascinating."

The whole class burst out laughing, but Nate's laughter was diminished and put down by the fact the Gina's stupid answers was a bunch of stuff he's said before.

Ms. Godfrey, however, looked shocked beyond comparison. "Bu- Th- You-" she began to babble in her messed up horror.

"She's delusional!" Nate yelled as he stood up and ran out of the room. He went over to a water fountain. He pulled a glass out of his backpack.

No, don't ask me how he got a glass into his backpack. I think both his desk and his backpack work on the same principle as his locker does. But anyway…

He took the glass, filled it up with cold water and ran back through the hallways to Ms. Godfrey's room.

As he ran through the door back into Ms. Godfrey's room, he tossed the entire watery contents of the glass. It splashed over her face.

A part of Nate had never felt more exhilarated in his entire life.

Ms. Godfrey stopped babbling. Which is good, because by this point, her babbling had degraded into meaningless sentences like "Blue friends paint computers are made in Auburn, Alabama."

"What happened?" she asked as she snapped out of it.

"You started babbling. I splashed cold water in your face or you would have kept doing it." Nate said as innocently as possible.

"I never thought I would ever be saying this, but thank you Nate." Ms. Godfrey said. Then she walked over to Gina. "And Gina, you get an F for this lesson."

Then it was **Gina** who started to babble.

Later, at lunch, Nate, Teddy, and Francis were sitting with their friend Chad at one of the lunch tables.

"You saved Ms. Godfrey, Nate!" Chad said.

Francis and Teddy snickered.

Nate just grumbled. "Don't remind me about it. I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't thought it kind of my fault."

"What do you mean?" Chad asked.

So Nate, Teddy, and Francis told Chad about how he had hypnotized Gina to give a stupid answer whenever someone asked her a question.

"Don't you think that sounds awesome?" Nate asked.

"Not really." Chad said.

"What?" Nate yelled.

"What if this destroys her permanent record?" Chad asked.

"There are still written tests." Nate said.

"Actually, you programmed her to get the wrong answer on those, too." Teddy said.

At that moment, Nate felt a pang of guilt, but ignored it.

Later that day, Nate was entering the combination to his locker to get his stuff for the next period. Then, he saw Gina walk by.

"Hey Gina! Who were the inventors of the airplane?" he yelled out to her.

He didn't pay attention to the stupid answer she gave. He opened his locker…

FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

…And the huge pile of stuff that came out buried Gina right under it.

Nate began digging through the toxic waste…the pile to find Gina.

He pulled her out. She walked away with a confused look on her face.

"Why didn't she get out of the way?" he asked himself.

Francis walked over. "Probably because she's too stupid to walk properly while she's hypnotized. Every other time she's been asked a question, she was sitting down." He said, shrugging.

Nate nodded at this. He didn't think that this whole stumbling thing would affect him any further.

Boy, it's amazing how much he's going to be proven wrong next chapter, huh?

_Author's note: I actually went through my Big Nate comic strip collections to write Nat's stupid answers in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Keep reviewing._


	5. Chapter 5: The Chase

Chapter 5: The Chase

Nate was standing in the monumental pile that had come out of his locker. He sifted through it, looking for the stuff to put in his backpack, as it was time to go home for the afternoon. He finished stuffing his backpack with all the stuff he needed, began the task of zipping all that stuff down into his backpack. He pressed the vacuum button and all the other stuff was sucked back in to the locker. His arms worked like a crane to lift the gigantic backpack up to his back and put his arms though the straps. He began walking towards the door, his thoughts centering on freedom from school.

Suddenly, he heard crying close by to him. He turned to see it was Gina, who had sunken into a corner, crying in despair.

"What's wrong?' Nate said, having an idea of what it was that made him feel guilty.

"My grades are shooting down, and I can't even remember why. My life is ruined. Even worse, my academic reputation is ruined." Gina said as she resumed crying.

The good side of Nate felt really guilty over all that he had made happen to Gina. Unfortunately, there was still his bad side, and it was the influence for the comment that came out of his mouth just then.

"Gina, could you give me a detailed report of the entire Civil War?" Nate's evil side said through his mouth.

Gina stood up as her eyes glazed over. Don't ask me why, but it's relevant to the plot. "Well, it all began when Jim Bob the squid cow started beating up George Washing Day with a rabbit…" she began as she stumbled around like a complete idiot.

No comment on that.

Nate didn't laugh this time. He didn't find it funny. Especially when Gina stumbled…_gulp_… right out the door.

Nate's eyes widened in shock as his mouth.

"What happened this time?" the voice of Francis said from behind him.

"Gina just stumbled out into the street no time to explain let's go!" Nate yelled as he ran out of the building of PS38 and into the outside world.

Francis and Teddy looked in his direction and followed him.

Nate tried to catch up to Gina, who was babbling about how George Washing Day's bath water could not hold back Jim Bob's forces of cuteness rabies, so they put a penny in the soda machine and out popped Abraham Lincoln Guy, the president of Barney and Friends, who made a horde of dinosaurs attack Jim Bob the squid's forces.

Once again, no comment on that whatsoever.

Nate, Teddy, and Francis tried desperately to keep Gina from wandering into the streets and getting rammed down by a car. All while trying to tone out Gina's incredibly stupid babble that would drop your IQ exponentially or make you go insane trying not to let that happen.

They realized with horror that there was no way to stop Gina from walking into the street.

"And so the aliens flying plate cut the Earth right in half, but Abraham Lincoln Guy made a wish on his Fairy Godparents Cosmo and Wanda for everyone on Earth to be able to do a mighty LEAP!" she screamed like a deranged banshee as she jumped up so high that she landed on top of a passing car. "All the way on to a duplicate Earth that he had made out of gum and some string. They then resumed their war like that had never even happened."

Do I even need to say it?

Nate, Francis, and Teddy watched with their mouth dropped open as Gina continued to monologue her report on top of the car as it began to speed out of view.

"You have got to be kidding me." Teddy said.

Luckily for them, a vacant taxi went by them at the moment. They ran up to it and got in. "We need you to follow that car with the girl riding on top of it. We hypnotized her to be stupid whenever she was asked a question!" Nate yelled rapidly.

"And you asked her to give a report on the civil war? Been there, done that. Let's go." The taxi driver said in a deep voice as Nate closed the doors and they sped off, following the car Gina had landed on top of.

And what was Gina doing during this whole thing? She continued to rave on about how the squid cow hybrids created by Jim Bob killed George Washing Day, who in his last moments told Abraham Lincoln Guy that he had to stop Jefferson Davison from using his police box space ship to land on one half of the original Earth and using the robotic Quarks for slave labor to turn the half of the Earth into a dish to broadcast a signal into an alternate dimension and create Doctor Who over a century too early.

This doesn't even make sense to me, and I'm the one writing it.

And so, the car she was on pulled into the parking lot, and she got off and moved towards the building the parking lot was for.

The taxi Nate and his friends were in pulled up only a minute later.

"Oh no." Nate said simply as he saw where they were

They had just pulled up into the parking lot for the airport.


	6. Chapter 6: The Airport

Chapter 6: The Airport

Nate, Teddy, and Francis watched in shock as Gina stumbled into the airport. And they knew where this would lead if she kept going like that: On a plane, taking off to an unspecified city somewhere in the world.

The taxi driver sighed. "All right, go get her. This ride is free of charge."

"Thanks so much for this." Nate said as they quickly got out of the taxi and shut the door, watching as the taxi drove away.

They then began to run as quickly as they could into the airport, looking around wildly to find Gina in the massive crowds of the place.

They saw she was walking towards one of the many restaurants in the place that people set up there to make money from airport goers.

And the whole time, she was babbling about how Christopher Columbia flew Abraham Lincoln Guy in his magical flying boat spaceship to the lost half of the Earth to stop Jefferson Davison from broadcasting his signals into the minds of overly haughty people to make them join the Confederate States of Cheez Doodles and then, when they die, use their reconditioned brains to create plant based pod people of them to infiltrate the Earth and remove all their tea and crumpets, leaving them weak and helpless.

Like I said, it still makes no sense.

Nate and the others watched as she walked into the coffee shop, intently wondering what would happen next.

Gina knocked into a table behind her, causing it to fall over. It then hit a tray full of coffee, causing all the coffee to fly through the air and splash on every customer in the room. As they all screamed from all the hot coffee, Gina simply stumbled out of the room and continued to stumble through the airport.

"Well at least they got their morning jolt." Teddy observed as they continued running after her through the airport.

They then ran into the first 20 airport gates.

Meanwhile, Gina was walking towards Gate 1. Continuing to talk about how Abraham Lincoln Guy, Christopher Columbia, and his crew landed on the dried up half of Earth, where Jefferson Davison was having his Quarks smash TVs onto half of the Earth's core to give it TV powers. Unfortunately, the Earth half is so dried up now that their boat falls through it and crashes right into the Earth's core, alerting the Quarks to their presence. They then shot 18 out of 20 of the crew, causing them to ripple so much that they turned into water and dissolved their way down into the center of the Earth. With nothing left to lose, Abraham Lincoln and Christopher Columbia pulled out their phasers…Oh, and all the other unnamed crew members got dead too. Oh well.

Nate and Friends watched in shock, as Gina was about to walk into the open door of Gate 1... and then changed directions at the last second and continued to walk through the gates.

The exact same thing happened as they passed the next 20 gates, and the boy's restroom. I won't go into terrifying details about what happened with that incident there.

"I cannot believe this is happening." Said Francis angrily.

"Sigh…me neither." Teddy said, also rather angrily as they both glared at Nate.

Nate chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry about all this. Really sorry."

Francis and Teddy resisted the urge to pummel Nate right then and there.

They then entered the home stretch of the last few gates of the airport, desperately trying to catch Gina before she did something incredibly stupid.

I mean, something stupid besides the fact that she was now talking about the fact that Abraham Lincoln Guy woke up tied to a chair in the clutches of Jefferson Davison, who revealed his even more evil plan that before he controlled the minds of all the haughty people, he would make them watch the Time Bandits (which was way too sad to deserve a 91% on Rotten Tomatoes!) and Sharknado (which was so bad it was really funny) and there was nothing he could do about it because it would advance he plot of the story. He evilly began to lower his finger towards the dream controller signal thing button…

Man, it takes a long time to give a really stupid report on the civil war, doesn't it?

They continued to chase her until the very last airport gate, where they didn't notice that everything for that plane was ready and the door was opening.

Gina, walked into the crowd of people, but was knocked to the ground and crawled in the plane unnoticed. Nate, Francis and Teddy decided to do the same routine to get her. They all crawled into the plane, but ended up being pushed along by the crowd for a very long length and period of time.

All while Gina talked of when Jefferson Davison took control of all the dreams of snooty people, due to the boat and water that fell on the Earth's core, everyone of them dreamed of a sailing ship, which cured them of their haughtiness and about all of their memories. Then the Dream Guardians, who took the from of intelligent dolphins, flew out of the dream and rescued Abraham Lincoln Guy as they flew through space on cosmic mind energy, which looked like rainbows to the untrained eye.

But Nate tried to tone that out as they finally grabbed her in the baggage area at the back of the plane. But before they could congratulate themselves, they heard this…

"_Please fasten your seatbelts, we'll be taking off in a few moments."_

Oh boy…


	7. Chapter 7: The Flight

Chapter 7: The Flight

Teddy and Francis turned a dark glare on Nate, who grinned sheepishly. Gina did nothing but talk about how Abraham Lincoln Guy was injured by a meteor crashing into the Dream Guardians, so they put him into stasis, but when he emerged, Holly told him that it was 3 million years into the future, and that they were still fighting the Civil War, only now it was about whether or not potatoes were red or orange, but in fact marigold, and then launched into the story of what had happened during that time when he was in stasis. It all began something like this…

Nate, Teddy and Francis tried hard to ignore everything she was saying as they began to get into an argument.

"This is all your fault, Nate!" Teddy yelled.

"It may have been my fault originally, but it wasn't my fault that we got stuck on a plane that's about to take off!" Nate yelled back.

"Uh, speaking of the plane that's about to take off…" Francis began.

They were severely bumped up and down as the plane began to get onto the runway. "This is bad." Francis said simply, summing up the whole situation in one sentence.

"_This is Flight 74 to New York. Make sure your seatbelts are properly fastened, because we're about to take off." _A voice announced.

"New York?" they all asked simultaneously, except for Gina, who was driveling on about how after Abraham Lincoln Guy disappeared, they decided to build their own leader, a great tactical computer. 6000 of them put one of their IQ points into it so it would have an IQ of 6000. They switched it on, and the computer stated that if they had all given up one of their IQ points, they should now have an IQ of 0. This made one of the scientists got so angry he created a green potato.

The plane rocketed forward, and they were all slammed into the back wall, and except for Gina, they all grabbed whatever they could as the plane began to ascend into the air. They all screamed, realizing the horrible trouble they were in.

Of course, Gina was only screaming out of anger from the water buffalo she wished she had trying to interrupt her story. Whatever.

After a while, the plane reached maximum altitude and they let go of what they were carrying, exhaling heavily. They were still in trouble, but the worst of the flight was over for now. Well, probably.

Anyway, it was enough to make them relax and settle into the bags behind them, ignoring the fact that they were scared out of their mind and had now developed a partial phobia of flying. They settled down and relaxed. It felt nice to relax.

The plane hit turbulence and everything began to shake violently. As they were bucked around the floor of the cabin, they silently cursed the luck that had going downhill since they had hypnotized Gina.

Except for Gina, who stated that when the scientist told a guy with an IQ of 0 that his green potato was in fact marigold, he believed it and began to pass it along to all the other people with an IQ of 0. But some said that it wasn't marigold, it was red. Others said it was blue. They decided to have a war about it that subjugated the Civil War and combined with it, and they continued to fight for three million years, with hostilities only increasing when some guy suggested that maybe the potato was orange.

And instead of unhypnotizing her right then and there, they simply knocked her out with a hard bag and relaxed some more. In her sleep, she conceded that the water buffalo had won the battle, but it hadn't won the war. Then she blacked out to fight again another day. They decided long ago that they didn't know or want to understand what she was saying. By now, she was probably the one with the IQ of 0.

From what Francis said, the flight would take maybe an hour or so, and then they would land, and then who knew what they were gonna do. They didn't have enough money to fly back, and Gina was still hypnotized. And when they did get back, even though it was a weekend, they would still be in huge trouble with their parents for getting on a plane and flying to New York, and the fact that their parents would have to pay for the tickets when they got caught, the would get in trouble for that, too.

"So we won't get caught then." Nate said casually.

"How are we gonna do that?" Teddy asked.

"It won't be easy, but I'm formulating a brilliant plan." Nate said.

"So in other words, we're gonna get caught."

Nate glared at him, but didn't say anything otherwise.

They decided to relax for a while. They were hungry, but there wasn't much chance of sneaking any of those little bags of peanuts they serve on airplanes.

"You know, they'll be mad at us even if we don't get caught." Francis said.

There went the relaxation. Oh well.

They decide to take a quick nap while they were waiting for the plane. They finally just settled down, and somehow managed to go to sleep.

"And then Abraham Lincoln Guy told Holly to plot a course to Earth. The slime's coming home. Then they began their 3 million year voyage on the mining ship Red Dwarf back to Earth." Gina said, waking them all up.

They glared at her angrily as Francis looked at his watch. "Well, we were asleep for 3 minutes. That's something." He sighed.

"_The captain has turned on the fasten seatbelt sign. We are beginning descent."_

And the plane began to go down. They were all flung forward and face planted into the wall. The worst was definitely not over yet.

But, eventually, the worst was over. Ten minutes later, the plane landed, much to their relief. The flight was finally over, and nothing bad was going to happen again.

And then a man walked into the room.


	8. Chapter 8: The Runway

Chapter 8: The Runway

Before the man could see them, Nate, Teddy, Francis, and Gina, who they dragged along with them, quickly ducked behind the bags.

The man opened a door, which led to the conveyor belt, which led over to the baggage cart, and began putting bags on it. After several minutes of doing this, he still hadn't seen Nate and friends as they looked ahead, panic stricken.

None of them knew how to get out of this. At least, not until Gina noticed something. She promptly forgot about it as she spewed on about how oranges invaded the red and attacked Abraham Lincoln Guy, who didn't defend himself, just allowed them to suck his brains out.

Then Nate noticed it as well. Four bags, each just large enough to fit one of them. He gestured over to Francis and Teddy, who looked over and saw what he was planning. They immediately shook their heads profusely.

Nate gave hem a glare, and them gestured towards the bags. They once again refused. Nate grabbed Teddy and unzipped one of the bags. He threw some of the stuff out and reshaped it in a creative way, and stuffed Teddy in it with surprising strength. After poking a large air hole in the bag, he zipped it back up again, ignoring Teddy's glare.

Then he did the same with Francis. And then with Gina. And then he began the slightly difficult task of doing it to himself. But somehow, he did it, and just in time for when the man loading the bags got to the bags that they had his themselves in.

And he lifted up the bags, one at a time, surprised at how unbelievably heavy they were. And then, as if you didn't see this one coming, he loaded the bags on to the conveyor belt, and allowed them to slide down at a very slow pace.

But just because it was going slow doesn't mean it was any less terrifying for Nate and the others (except for Gina, whose programming couldn't be shaken). It was especially freaky for the ones that had been placed in a way so that their heads were facing the way that was going down. And slowly, they crept down to the bottom. There was another man on the bottom who loaded all the bags into a truck, where they then were stacked. And once all that could be fit were in there, the man got into the special truck and drove away.

If this is boring you at all, it gets interesting after this.

A small problem quickly arose. Multiple bags were packed over their air holes. This meant that they couldn't really breathe. They quickly jammed their finger through the zipper and opened it slightly.

Wait, it got boring again.

Anyway, they decided to open the zippers more. In fact, they opened them all the way was the baggage cart zoomed across the runway.

This was completely fine for the whole of two minutes.

And then they hit a bump. All the baggage jumped slightly, but due to the open zippers, all the baggage fell out of the cart as the unzipped bags flew open. Not only leaving a ton of bags everywhere, but also now all of them were revealed.

The cart stopped right there, and the man got out to check what had happened.

They took this as their cue to leave the area, and fast. They got out of their bags, got out of the car, and started running away, very fast.

They acknowledged that it was incredibly dangerous running across a place where very heavy planes landed in, so they decided to run to the New York airport nearby, where they would almost certainly not be safe, and in fact something even worse would happen to them. It makes you wonder why they kept going, doesn't it?

Anyway, they made it with no incident and found a door. Things of little importance that won't come back to bite them later happened for a while as they entered the airport and sat down, deciding what to do next.

"Boy, this is sure a step up (or down, whichever works) from our usual routine, huh?" Francis asked.

They sat in silence for a while.

"This is totally your fault." Nate said.

They glared at him. "What?" Teddy asked.

"I wouldn't have known how to hypnotize Gina if you hadn't done it to me, twice." Nate said.

After pummeling him for a while, they began to argue about how self-absorbed Nate was. But who needs to read about that?

Yes, instead of making this story interesting with details, it will be carried along by mindless thrills one a minute. Isn't that great?

Anyway, they finished their argument, looking at each other with a grudge.

They decided they had no choice but to go back home and face the consequences. The only problem was, they didn't know how.

"Okay, it's time to sneak back on the plane the way we did before." Nate declared.

"You understand airport security is way tighter here, right?" Francis asked.

"Oh." Nate sighed. "Well, this isn't good.

"Well, at least things can't get any worse." Teddy said, shrugging.

"NO!" Nate and Teddy yelled in horror.

"And with that, the war destroyed the world. We blame it all on the orange who sucked out Abraham Lincoln Guy's brain, John Wilkes Telephone Booth. And once the world was destroyed, the mimes rebuilt it and created fake history. It drove the conspiracy theorists nuts, but they never figured it out. The End." And with that, Gina snapped out of hypnosis and looked around.


	9. Chapter 9: The Reversal

Chapter 9: The Reversal

Nate had to think quickly. He knew that if Gina found out about the hypnotism and how she was in New York now, she'd kill him. And he was rather eager to stay alive for just a longer, so he decided to go with the first idea that came to his mind. "Gina, could you please demonstrate to me the proper way to not go to sleep for 8 hours?"

Now because Gina was programmed to get everything she was asked to do wrong, she immediately fell asleep, as she would be for the whole of eight hours. Nate had a good feeling that would be more than enough time to get back to PS38 and fix this mess without getting another detention. Actually, for doing this, Nate would get detention forever. Or at least for the rest of his time at school. Then he realized something. Gina was asleep, so someone was going to have to carry her around. And there was no way that his stomach would be able to take it. He looked around.

"Okay Francis, it's up to you to carry Gina around!" Nate said hurriedly.

"What?" Francis asked angrily. "Why do I have to do it? What made you single out me?"

"I've seen you doing studying for the SATs with her! I'm certain that you can stand her more than I can, or more than Teddy can!"

"He has you there." Teddy said, shrugging.

Francis growled. He lifted Gina onto his back. He looked at them with a burning glare. "This is not a permanent solution." He said, gritting his teeth.

"Okay, so what are we gonna do? Because as far as I can tell, the only thing to do is sneak on another plane that's going home and get home." Teddy said.

"I am not going to take the punishment for hypnotizing a girl and then going to New York from my Dad. He'd ground me longer than Mrs. Godfrey would give me detention." Nate said.

"Why don't we just take a plane back home and figure what we're going to do about the punishment when we get there." Teddy suggested.

"Okay, fine." Nate said. "Francis, do you think we'll be able to get on the plane the same way we did before?"

"Nate, it's some kind of miracle that we got on the first time. Airport security is tighter than anything, and it is next to impossible to get on a plane without a ticket without getting caught, like we did. It's not likely to ever happen again." Francis said.

"Well, obviously we'll have to try it again." Nate said.

Francis sighed, still struggling with the weight of Gina.

The group went under the legs of the large crowd of people waiting to go on the plane that would take Nate and his friends back home. When the gate opened, they managed to crawl really incredibly fast still avoiding detection (which is still unlikely) and managed to avoid the eyes of anybody official. They continued crawling along, letting the crowd move them until everybody was in their seats, and they got to the back of the plane away from the watchful eyes of anybody that was an employee or just might see them there and report them.

And they were more prepared this time when, like maybe 20 minutes later, the plane began to drive along the runway, building up more and more momentum until the plane took off into the sky.

I already described what the plane ride was like the last time they accidentally snuck onto a plane, and it really wasn't any different then the last time (If you subtract Gina's stupid description of the Civil War) so I don't really need to tell it to you again. Let's just cut to when they landed and got off the plane.

So about 1 hour later, the plane landed about a 45 minute walk from PS38. Nate, Teddy, Francis, and Gina, who was still hypnotized, got off the plane the exact same way they did the last time, and went through the same events as the last time they did it. Considering pretty much the same thing happened, let's just fast forward until when they had reached the airport parking lot.

Francis looked like he was dying from carrying Gina so long. He was panting heavily, and dropped Gina and doubled over in pain.

"Okay, from here we make our way to PS38 and then we figure out to do next from there. Let's go." Teddy said, he and Nate not paying attention to the fact that Francis couldn't go any farther if he still had to carry Gina.

"Nate, I can't go any farther if I still have to carry Gina!" Francis said.

Nate and Teddy both rolled their eyes. "Fine." Nate said. He bent down and said in Gina's ear. "Gina, demonstrate the proper way not to sleepwalk wherever I go."

Immediately, Gina stood up and started following after them, causing Teddy and Francis to roll their eyes. They began to walk back into the city, in an attempt to get to PS38. They were rather sick of this story (like the author) and were eager to finally end it.

About 3 quarters of the way there, they were completely exhausted. They were worn out after an entire day of running around without stop and were finished.

"That's it. This is the end. We're not going to be able to make it. I don't even really want to make it anymore. This adventure was completely boring. Ugh…" Nate said.

"I agree." Francis said.

"I'll second that." Teddy said.

"Hey, doesn't Gina live somewhere around here? We could just drop her off at her house and de hypnotize her there." Francis said.

"I guess." Teddy said. And they saw Gina's house.

They decided to sneak in through the window, knowing that it wouldn't look too good if they walked up to her parents, who were probably worried sick, and said, "Hey there, we hypnotized you daughter!"

So they went into her room indiscreetly and set her down in her bed. Nate could think of only one way out of this, and it would work great.

Nate said into Gina's ear. "Okay Gina, do not wake up in an hour and not be hypnotized anymore, and when you aren't unhypnotized, do remember everything about being hypnotized." And satisfied with his reverse psychology, he and his friends left the room.

"You can get back home from here, right?" Nate asked Teddy and Francis.

"Yeah." Teddy said. "But what are you going to do about all the teachers?"

"Don't worry about that, I have a plan. See you on Monday." Nate said.

And they went their separate ways.

_The next day, Teddy and Francis discovered that Nate had hypnotized all the teachers into forgetting about when Gina was hypnotized. They were pretty sure he had done the same to his Dad and sister too. _

_The teachers were kind of confused, but they just repeated the days they couldn't remember again. This sort of confused the students, but they were pretty glad they could redo the tests they had done in that period now that they knew all the answers._

_And Nate gave up hypnosis. He did mention it from time to time though for a laugh. Teddy and Francis knew that someday he might try to do it again, and they kind of dreaded that day. But they hoped it would be a while._

The End. (And no, there will be no sequel. I've come to hate this story by now. I hope you enjoyed it though.)


End file.
